Grissom's Angel
by kncrowder88
Summary: Just a little something I came up with years ago and am just now getting around to publishing. Life kinda took over ... Enjoy my take on Grissom confessing his feelings.


A/N: This is something I wrote back in the day, it was a Wednesday ... no seriously, I wrote this back sometime in High School, kept the book it was in and then typed it onto my computer probably about a year ago. Yep, I transferred lots of stories to my computer a year ago many incomplete. Some simple one shots like this. Well, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself, my thoughts, and what I put on paper. CSI, it's characters, and what not are all owned by someone else.

Every night I wonder if my dream will come true. If my love will be returned. And every night I dream of what that life would be like. But when I wake the dream is ripped away and I'm thrown head first into reality.

This life I have chosen is the life I want out of. Yet I can't take the steps out. I'm safe in this reality, this pitiful life I have come accustomed to. I've mastered the ability to hide my emotions, thoughts, wants, needs, and everything else about me. I am safe here.

To move from this reality to another, weather good or bad, would risk everything I've come to savor. That keeps me safe inside this shell. Moving me, opening up and letting everything out could destroy everything. No, I think to stay would be better. Protect myself from the unknown.

Stay means I can watch her from afar. Her graceful stride into my office. Falling into a chair in front of me. Right leg crossing over the left lifting her already short silk black skirt. The strap of her shirt falling from her shoulder showing more of her well tanned smooth skin.

The way her sparkling pink lips formed a smile as she spoke. Her sweet gentle voice that brings a smile to my face. I wouldn't hear the sweet Montana laugh I've grown to love. Or I won't see the annoyed look on her face that she saves especially for me, like at this very moment.

"Gilbert Grissom are you even listening to me." Her sweet, slightly angry voice snapped through the air. "You know what don't answer that. Answer this, what were you think about?"

"You were talking about Lindsey's science project and how much fun you were having helping," I say receiving a glare. "And I was just thinking."

"About," Her head tilts to the side. Strawberry blonde curls falling from behind her ear. The soft light behind her creates a halo.

"Angels." I nearly whisper. She cocks an eyebrow. "Ang-"

"I heard you. Explain," She interrupts with a curious smile. I can't help but smile. It's a natural reaction now. If she smiles I smile. "I mean why were you thinking about angels."

"More like an angel," I reply with a shrug. Her eyes narrow and her lips press together. I made her angry. "You."

"Now, you've lost me."

"The angel was you," I reply. She is still confused. "You are my angel, Catherine. An angel I love, cherish, and admire every second of everyday. Fallen from the heavens to rescue me from a shell I've entrapped myself in."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Grissom?" She teases. Standing I walk over to my office door and shut it so no listening ears, Greg, could hear my confession. Turning back around I see she is watching my every movement. As if in slow motion I make my way back over to her, that is how hard it is to do this and function. I stop taking her by the hand and pulling her to her feet. She steps closer to me as my other hand finds itself on her lower back.

"I'm your Grissom," I respond. "As you are my angel."

"I'm not sure I can measure up to the standards of an angel," She replies with a smirk. Neither her nor I notice the door slowly creeping open.

"They can't measure up to you." I look straight into her eyes. "I love you Catherine Willows."

"And I love you, Gil Grissom." She responds just before our lips meet in a passionate love filled kiss. It seems my dream has come true and my reality has changed. Weather for the better or for the worst I do not yet know. Before I find out I must hunt down and kill the gossip addicted lab rat by the name of Greg, who was currently shutting the door grinning like the Cheshire cat.

A/N: I know many people don't really read these little A/N, I do sometimes unless I'm trying to just finish the story which I'm sure we all do. But either way I'm still going to say it, please review so I know what you think. Good or bad I'd like to hear it.


End file.
